This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of asparagus plant, and specifically to one which I denominate as No. 51 in my records, being a female variety and of particular value as will be set forth hereinafter in relation to the production of edible spears and hybrid seed, specifically a hybrid variety which has outstanding characteristics attributable to this particular plant and to another variety which I have developed.
The program of asparagus improvement which I have carried out over a period of many years is the result of the decline in asparagus production caused by a number of different problems, such as root rot (Fusarium oxysporum), and crown rot (F. moniliforme). At the same time I have endeavored to select and provide a plant which will be more productive than those heretofore known, in this instance the variety hereof having originated from a Mary Washington cultivar (unpatented).
As those familiar with the art well know, the aspect of increasing disease resistance in asparagus to counter wide spread infection with the fungus Fusarium significantly affects yield. Over the years such infection has reduced production to a point where drastic improvement is necessary to make the growing of asparagus profitable.
In my intensive program of breeding and selection, which has taken place in the vicinity of New Brunswick, N.J., I have devoted my skill and knowledge to development and selection of male and female plants which are resistant to the various problems associated with asparagus growth on a production basis, in an endeavor to provide an ultimate asparagus plant which is highly productive, and resistant to root rot and crown rot problems which currently exist.
The Mary Washington cultivar, long grown and initially a very productive and valuable plant has been permitted to determine in all areas by reason of the gathering of seeds indiscriminately from the fields and replanting them, with the ultimate genetic characteristics have deteriorated to a point which reduced production and thus required that something be done to restore production of commercial asparagus.
As indicated, the particular female plant hereof was found in a very old cultivated field of Mary Washington plants, near Greenwich, N.J., being one of those in a group selected at that time, and subsequently in turn observed and by careful reproduction resulted in the ultimate variety hereof, which exhibits high yield of edible spears and transmits high yielding ability to hybrids along with good field tolerance to rust, root rot and crown rot.
Genetic transmittance of high yield and tolerance to these disease problems would certainly be valuable to farmers who desire to grow a hybrid where standard susceptible cultivars will not grow profitably.
It is notable that the instant plant has a number of distinctive characteristics best summarized in a numerical table which is included herewith and which will be referred to subsequently. While asparagus plants in general are of similar color in most aspects, there are some distinguishing characteristics which make them susceptible of identification thereby.
In the selection of this particular variety which I have denominated No. 51, it is notable that the stalks are quite round in cross-section, as compared with other varieties. The variety does in fact transmit those desirable characteristics previously mentioned.
Referring to the data which I have caused to be accumulated over a period of time, and which is representative of the particular variety under consideration and which I have selected for that reason, the same is set forth as follows:
Number of nodes below first branch--22.3; PA0 Number of cm from crown to first branch--70.4; PA0 Number of branches--60.2; PA0 Number of cm between first and last branch--163.8; PA0 Number of cladophyll nodes beyond last branch--24.3; PA0 Number of cm beyond last branch--20.2; PA0 Diameter (mm) highest head stalk--24.0; PA0 Diameter (mm) largest stalk--26.8; PA0 Internode length (cm) between branches--2.72; PA0 Internode length (cm) beyond last branch--0.84.
As will be seen from the foregoing, there are in fact measurable characteristics which will serve and have served to enable me to identify the variety hereof, and to ascertain that the same are present in successive asexual propagations which I have performed, specifically by the meristem process and thus consistent with my usual efforts in selecting and breeding asparagus plants of this nature.